At present, three-dimensional (3D) display technology has attracted much attention. A typical 3D display device comprises a display panel and a lenticular lens structure disposed at a light exiting side of the display panel, and the 3D display device utilizes the lenticular lens structure to create a plurality of viewing regions at the light exiting side of the display panel, such that light emitted from different sub-pixel units in the display panel enter different viewing regions, and left and right eyes of a viewer are positioned in different viewing regions, thus, the 3D display effect is obtained. With the development of 3D display technology, the lenticular lens structure is usually achieved by using liquid crystal, that is, a liquid crystal lens is usually used to achieve the 3D display.
A current liquid crystal lens, as illustrated in FIG. 1a, includes a first substrate 1 and a second substrate 2 opposed to each other, a liquid crystal layer 3 between the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2, a first electrode 4 at a side of the first substrate 1 facing the liquid crystal layer 3, a first alignment layer 5 at a side of the first electrode 4 facing the liquid crystal layer 3, a second electrode 6 at a side of the second substrate 2 facing the liquid crystal layer 3, a second alignment layer 7 at a side of the second electrode 6 facing the liquid crystal layer 3, a first polarizer 9 at a side of the first substrate 1 facing away from the liquid crystal layer 3, and a second polarizer 10 at a side of the second substrate 2 facing away from the liquid crystal layer 3, wherein the first electrode 4 may be a strip-shaped electrode, and the second electrode 6 may be a plane-shaped electrode. The liquid crystal lens may be divided into a plurality of liquid crystal lens units, a plurality of first electrodes 4 are provided within each of the plurality of liquid crystal lens units, wherein FIG. 1a only shows one liquid crystal lens unit 8, and voltages applied to the first electrodes 4 within the one liquid crystal lens unit 8 are symmetric.
FIG. 1b shows a stereoscopic display principle of the current liquid crystal lens. As shown in FIG. 1b, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 3 are controlled to make different deflection degrees by applying different voltages to the first electrodes 4, to form a structure similar to a lens and split light exiting from a left-eye pixel and a right-eye pixel, thereby realizing 3D effect. However, during formation of the liquid crystal lens, as illustrated in FIG. 2a, because when different voltages are applied to the first electrodes 4 of the liquid crystal lens unit 8, a liquid crystal phase disorder region 003 is formed at an edge region of the lens unit 8 due to deviation of a lens structure 001 formed by liquid crystal relative to an ideal lens structure 002, the crosstalk occurs and the 3D image transmitted through the liquid crystal phase disorder region 003 may be distorted. FIG. 2b shows a crosstalk region 02 corresponding to the liquid crystal phase disorder region 003 of the liquid crystal lens, and a viewing region 01 of the 3D image is decreased because of the crosstalk region 02.